Le plus beau jour de leur vie
by Alounet
Summary: Yamato et Sora vont enfin se marier. Et leurs amis sont prêt à tout pour que ce jour soit le plus beau de leur vie, même à leur cacher qu'un meurtre vient d'être commis...
1. Chapter 1

**Le plus beau jour d'une vie**

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction sur le mariage de Yamato et Sora, mais en étant tout de même original. Cette fanfiction est donc née après que j'ai regardé l'un des épisodes récents de Cold Case… Et voilà le résultat ! C'est un One-Shot très très long ! L'intégralité des douze élus est utilisé (ainsi que pas mal de membres de leurs familles)._

_Au niveau des couples, outre les deux mariés, il y a des allusions à plusieurs couples de la série._

_Très bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!!!

* * *

_

Beaucoup pensent que le mariage est le plus beau jour d'une vie. Personne n'imagine alors combien tout peut se transformer en « jour le plus horrible d'une vie ». Entre les préparatifs, l'organisation, les invités à gérer, le traiteur et le coiffeur, une femme doit avoir des nerfs d'acier et un courage à toute épreuve. Sans compter qu'il lui faut aussi un futur mari patient qui saura se plier aux différents caprices de sa future épouse ce jour là.

C'est ce que Yamato Ishida allait découvrir en ce samedi de printemps. L'air frais était présent, les fleurs venaient de faire leur apparition dans tout Tokyo et personne n'aurait pu rêver un si beau soleil. Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla ce jour là, rien ne lui laissait présager la suite des évènements. Et alors qu'il sortait tranquillement de son lit, pour prendre son petit café matinal, un événement des plus inattendus se produisit dans la salle de réception ou se déroulerait le mariage. Un homme venait de se faire tuer.

* * *

Ce matin là, la jeune mariée avait confié une des tâches les plus importantes à sa meilleure amie. Profitant de la notoriété de cette dernière en tant que « traiteur de luxe », Sora Takenouchi s'était empressé de demander à la jeune femme de s'occuper de l'organisation de son mariage. Mimi Tachikawa, fraîchement revenue de New York ou elle venait d'y passer les dix dernières années, accepta sans sourciller. Elle n'en était pas à son premier mariage. Le talent de cuisinière héritée de sa mère et le sens des affaires hérité de son père, faisait d'elle depuis quelques années une icône incontournable.. Son livre venait de se vendre à des milliers d'exemplaires au Japon et aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait maintenant un bon nombre d'employés sous ses ordres et elle venait de décrocher une émission de télé sur Fuji-TV, ou travaillait le futur beau-père de la mariée. Autant dire que la vie souriait à la jeune femme excentrique, qui s'était bien décidée à faire de ce jour, le plus beau dans la vie de Sora.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la découverte macabre qu'elle ferait près de la scène. Le corps étendu de l'un des musiciens. Elle lâcha aussitôt le sac qu'elle tenait pour se précipiter sur son téléphone et appeler la première personne qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le seul médecin qu'elle connaissait – et accessoirement – son petit-ami.

- Joe ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes jusqu'à la salle de réception. Un des musiciens est allongé sur le sol et je pense qu'il est… mort.

- Quoi ? tu en es sûre ? Tu as vérifié ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Oh la la, j'ai encore 1500 petits fours à préparer ! Et mon équipe arrivera d'un instant à l'autre. Tu crois que je peux déplacer son corps dans la réserve pour que personne ne le voit ? On appellera la police demain ?

- Mimi ! l'arrêta le médecin habitué à l'inconscience de sa petite-amie. Ça n'est pas aussi simple. On ne peut pas cacher un cadavre pendant 24 heures.

- Mais si Sora l'apprend, ça va ruiner la plus belle journée de sa vie ! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire ça, tu es d'accord ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Mimi sursauta. En se retournant, elle aperçut Palmon les bras chargés de provisions.

- Mimi tu pourrais m'aider c'est…

Palmon lâcha un cri d'effroi en apercevant le corps.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Joe de l'autre côté du fil.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Mimi. Ce n'est que Palmon qui vient de découvrir le corps du mort.

- Bon, ne faites surtout rien, ne bougez pas, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Mais je peux commencer à cuisinier ?

Joe venait de raccrocher et Mimi resta là avec Palmon à ne savoir que faire. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par un simple cadavre sur son chemin. Elle décida de s'enfermer en cuisine avec son assistante Digimon et de commencer à travailler.

* * *

Joe Kido était en voiture avec son partenaire Digimon, Gomamon, assis à ses côtés dans la voiture. Le jeune homme, après des années d'études acharnées, était enfin devenu médecin. Mais pas un simple médecin de famille, il était surtout l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de Tokyo. Très reconnu dans sa profession, il avait sût gagner l'estime de ses parents ainsi que de ses frères.

- Je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée, se plaignit Gomamon en regardant le costume que Joe avait finalement choisit pour la cérémonie.

- Repose ça sur le siège arrière ! Il est hors de question que je mette le bleu !

- Mais tu serais beaucoup plus classe et élégant ! Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre le jour ou Mimi te quittera pour un homme plus élégant.

- Mimi ne va pas me quitter ! Arrête de dire des sornettes !

- J'ai installé le doute dans ton esprit, se moqua le petit Digimon.

- Si tu continues, je te jette par la fenêtre ! rétorqua le médecin.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? demanda malicieusement le petit Digimon.

Le portable de Joe se mit à sonner. Le médecin voulut y répondre mais Gomamon l'en empêcha et récupéra le téléphone.

- Il est interdit de téléphoner quand on est au volant d'une voiture ! Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi l'humain !

Gomamon décrocha le téléphone – avec difficulté évidemment – et répondit :

- Portable du Docteur Joe Kido, Gomamon à l'appareil !

- Gomamon ? Ici Ichijouji.

- Ah Ken ! Joe ne peut pas te répondre, il est en voiture !

Joe se stationna rapidement sur le côté de la route pour pouvoir prendre le téléphone avant que Gomamon n'ait la brillante idée de raccrocher.

- Ken ? demanda rapidement Joe après avoir reprit le téléphone des pattes de son compagnon.

- Bonjour Joe. Je viens de voir que tu as essayé de me joindre. Un problème ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit hésitant le docteur, tu pourrais venir à la salle de réception tout de suite ? Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de ton aide…

- Tu as l'air bien étrange. Miyako prépare le petit et nous arrivons.

- Non, viens seul, c'est préférable, ajouta Joe.

- Bien. Je te retrouve là bas, répondit Ken en raccrochant.

Joe rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et Gomamon le regarda suspicieux.

- Pourquoi tu as demandé à Ken de nous rejoindre ?

- Pare ce qu'il est policier…

- Pourquoi avons nous besoin d'un policier ? se demanda Gomamon.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, répondit Joe en démarrant de nouveau la voiture et en reprenant la route.

* * *

Ken venait de reposer le téléphone sur la table de salon lorsque Miyako sortit de la salle de bain avec son bébé dans les bras. Le petit bout de chou était en train de se reposer tranquillement sur sa maman. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mariés il y a déjà deux ans, et leur nuit de noces consommé, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir arriver leur premier enfant l'année d'après. Miyako s'épanouissait grandement en jeune mère au foyer. De son côté, Ken eut d'excellents résultats lors de son entrée à l'école de police, et il était désormais inspecteur. A Tokyo, le nom d'Ichijouji était donc extrêmement connu.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Miyako à son époux.

- Joe. Il veut que je le retrouve. Visiblement ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Le temps de préparer le petit et…

- Non, non, coupa Ken, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Profites-en pour te préparer tranquillement et te faire belle. J'ai envie que tout le monde me jalouse ce soir quand je danserais à tes côtés.

Miyako se mit à rougir de derrière ses lunettes rondes puis elle embrassa son époux. C'est à ce moment là que leur bambin se réveilla et se mit à pleurer.

- Il a sans doute faim, tu seras revenu de bonne heure ?

Deux vois se firent entendre, sortant de l'une des chambres, et l'une d'elle leur demanda.

- Tu t'en vas Ken ?

Il s'agissait de Wormon qui était accompagné de Hawkmon. Les deux Digimons venaient visiblement de se réveiller.

- Oui mais je serais rapidement revenu. Pas de bêtises en mon absence ! lança le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs.

Il attrapa son manteau, ses clefs et son arme de service, puis il quitta son domicile pour rejoindre Joe.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Mimi et Palmon avançaient ardemment dans la conception de leur nombreux petits fours. La jeune femme avait appelé son équipe pour leur signaler de ne pas venir de suite. En effet, elle ne pouvait laisser trop de monde découvrir qu'il y avait un cadavre sur la scène de musique.

- Tu penses que nous aurons terminé à temps ? demanda Palmon à son amie.

- Courage Palmon, je sais que nous en sommes capable ! Et cette journée doit être la plus belle qu'il soit !

- Mais je commence à fatiguer…

Mimi s'interrompit, lâcha la patte à feuilleté et attrapa Palmon par ses épaules tout en la secouant.

- Ne m'abandonne pas Palmon ! Je n'ai que toi ! Il faut que tu tiennes ! Il faut que cette journée…

- … Soit la plus belle qu'il soit, balbutia Palmon que Mimi venait de lâcher.

- J'aime ton état d'esprit, approuva Mimi !

La porte de la salle de réception se fit entendre. Mimi supposa donc que Joe venait d'arriver. Elle lâcha de nouveau ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle sortit de la cuisine en courant.

- Mais je pensais que rien ne devait nous arrêter ? demanda Palmon plus à elle même qu'autre chose.

Mimi, puis Palmon, retrouvèrent Joe et Gomamon dans la grande salle de réception. La jeune femme vit que Joe était déjà en train de se rapprocher du cadavre. La jeune brune resta à bonne distance avec les deux Digimons et observa son petit-ami.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, je n'ai pas touché son corps !

- Il est possible qu'il dorme ? demanda Palmon.

- Non, répondit Joe fermement. Il est mort. D'après ce que je constate, d'un coup à la tête. Il s'est vidé de son sang…

Mimi avala sa salive. Joe pouvait ne pas prendre de gant sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ça fait froid dans le dos, ajouta Gomamon. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres victimes à déplorer.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! hurla Mimi qui commençait à paniquer à l'idée de voir se transformer le mariage en bain de sang.

La porte se fit de nouveau entendre. Mimi et les Digimons sursautèrent, s'agrippant les uns aux autres. Une fois la porte refermée, Mimi reconnut facilement Ken Ichijouji. La jeune femme se retourna sur Joe.

- Tu as appelé la police ? chuchota t-elle à son encontre.

Joe se releva et s'approcha de sa compagne.

- C'est aussi notre ami. Et je suppose que tu préfères que tout reste secret tant que le mariage n'est pas terminé.

Ken s'approcha, les mains dans son manteau, puis lorsqu'il dit bonjour à ses amis, il vit le corps étendu sur la scène.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je suis innocente ! clama Mimi d'instinct.

- Ceux qui disent ça sont toujours coupable, ajouta Gomamon.

- Tu vas finir par te taire ou je te prive de dessert ! s'emporta Mimi sur le petit Digimon.

- Mimi l'a trouvé ainsi ce matin. Je viens de vérifier, il est mort. A mon avis le décès remonte entre 0h00 et 2h00 du matin. Mais seule l'autopsie le certifiera.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Ken.

- C'est Yutaka, l'un des membres des Teenage Wolves. Nous les avons engagés pour servir d'orchestre à la réception.

- Il faut que je prévienne le central, affirma Ken.

- Non ! s'élança Mimi. Si tu fais ça, adieu mariage et réception, le plus beau jour de la vie de Sora et Yamato se transformera en cauchemar et tu auras ça sur la conscience ! Es tu prêt à en assumer les conséquences, Ken Ichijouji ?

Mimi s'était rapproché dangereusement du jeune homme et elle lui faisait des yeux noirs si convaincants, que même le policier acquiesça.

- Nous devons quand même résoudre ce meurtre, annonça Ken. Et cela, le plus tôt possible.

Le petit groupe se regarda avant de jeter un œil au cadavre.

- J'ai une idée, proposa Mimi, Sora n'arrivera pas ici avant une bonne heure. Je vous laisse ce laps de temps pour nous débarrasser de ce corps et faire ce que vous avez à faire, passé ce délai, je ne veux aucun agent de police ici !

Mimi savait être si convaincante que Ken et Joe n'avaient pas le choix. Alors qu'elle embarquait de force Gomamon et Palmon en cuisine, Ken prévenait rapidement le central afin de faire venir une ambulance pour emmener le corps à l'hôpital. En une heure de temps, Ken devait récolter le plus d'indices possible. Et travailler dans de telles conditions le ferait certainement rappeler à l'ordre par son commissaire de police.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le plus beau jour d'une vie**

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction sur le mariage de Yamato et Sora, mais en étant tout de même original. Cette fanfiction est donc née après que j'ai regardé l'un des épisodes récents de Cold Case… Et voilà le résultat ! C'est un One-Shot très très long ! L'intégralité des douze élus est utilisé (ainsi que pas mal de membres de leurs familles)._

_Au niveau des couples, outre les deux mariés, il y a des allusions à plusieurs couples de la série._

_Très bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!!!_

Sora et Biyomon avaient passé une bonne partie de leur début de matinée à rassembler toutes les affaires qu'elles ne devaient pas oublier de prendre. Entre la robe, le maquillage, les accessoires pour les cheveux et les différentes petites babioles, rien n'était laissé au hasard par la jeune styliste en herbe.

- J'aimerais trop être à ta place, avoua Biyomon. Un mariage comme dans les contes de fée, avec un homme aussi beau et charmant que Yamato. Tu penses qu'un jour je me marierais moi aussi ?

- J'en suis persuadée, répondit sincèrement Sora. Mais pour le moment, aujourd'hui c'est ma journée !

- Tu as oublié ton chapeau !

Les bras chargés, les deux amies quittèrent leur maison et prirent la route en direction de la salle de réception.

Sur place, le parking était incroyablement désert. Sora crut apercevoir la voiture de Joe s'en allait au loin mais elle n'aurait pu le parier.

Les deux amies entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle, et Mimi sortit des cuisines pour accueillir son amie.

- Sora !

Mimi l'aida à se débarrasser des affaires et elle les posa dans une petite salle qui lui servirait à se préparer.

- Tu es toute seule ? demanda Sora. Et ton équipe ?

- Ils ont un peu de retard, mais ce n'est pas grave, Biyomon est là pour nous aider !

Mimi attrapa Biyomon par sa patte et la traîna de force dans la cuisine en compagnie de Palmon et Gomamon.

- Et pourquoi payer des employés alors que nous avons nos Digimons à disposition pleins de bonne volonté ?

- Est-ce que travailler sous la menace et la pression c'est de la bonne volonté ? demanda Gomamon.

- J'en connais un qui ne veut vraiment pas son dessert, lança Mimi.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa journée allait parfaitement bien commencer. Et en bonne demoiselle d'honneur qui se respecte, Mimi veillerait au grain. D'ailleurs, elle fit un petit topo à son amie.

- J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone qui nous apporte les compositions florales dans la matinée. Elle s'est chargée de votre limousine également. La sculpture de glace arrivera vers 13h00. Les petits fours sont en bonne préparation. Daisuke s'est occupé des boissons hier. La décoration – comme tu le vois – fut un succès hier également. Gabumon se charger d'amener Yamato à l'heure…

- Tu es formidable Mimi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi

- C'est ta journée, lui répondit sa meilleure amie, rien ne viendra entraver tout ça.

Sora prit la main de son amie comme pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle ferait pour elle.

Yamato Ishida, le futur marié de la journée, avait lui aussi ses propres occupations en ce début de matinée. Lors du dîner de répétition la veille, les chanteurs de son groupe ne semblaient pas d'accord sur les différents choix des chansons qu'ils interprèteraient. Également, le fait que leur leader ne soit pas avec eux semblait les déstabiliser et Yamato sentait comme une volonté de prise de pouvoir chez ses trois amis. C'est pour ça qu'accompagné de Gabumon, il se rendit à l'appartement du groupe au cœur de Tokyo, pour vérifier que rien de dramatique ne se déroulerait le jour de son mariage.

Ayant encore les clefs de l'appartement, Yamato y entra sans peine. Le salon n'était pas rangé, cannettes de bières et déchets traînaient partout. Rien n'avait changé chez les membres du groupe. Il vit alors Takaishi – le plus sérieux – émerger d'un des fauteuils. Le blond aux cheveux courts était en train de bailler et de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Matt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ? Tu ne devais pas te marier ?

- Si. Je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien et que vous arriveriez à être à l'heure.

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Je gère la situation.

- Ou sont Akira et Yutaka ?

- Yutaka a dormi dehors et Akira doit sûrement encore dormir.

Le jeune musicien passa à côté de Gabumon et lui frotta la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Du café ?

- Non merci, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps.

Takaishi mit en route la cafetière et se sortit une tasse avant de poser son regard sur son ami.

- Toi t'as l'air de quelqu'un super stressé à l'idée de se marier ! Je me trompe ?

- Je veux juste que tout se passe bien. Ça doit être le plus beau jour de la vie de Sora.

Une porte se claqua dans l'appartement et les deux hommes virent Akira, cheveux complètement en bataille et avec pour seul vêtement un boxer, arriver dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour mes lapins ! Il fait beauuuu !!! Ça swingue ?

- Je crois qu'il est pas bien réveillé… confia Takaishi.

- Il était pas censé arrêter de prendre ces conneries ?

Akira se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce avant de prendre la tasse que Takaishi venait de se servir.

- Yamato, si nous ne partons pas maintenant nous risquons d'être en retard, informa Gabumon.

- Tu as raison. Je compte sur vous ce matin pour mettre en place vos instruments. Et amenez-moi Yutaka.

Yamato et Gabumon quittèrent l'appartement. Les deux musiciens se mirent alors à pouffer de rire devant les expressions sérieuses de Yamato.

Dans la salle de réception, Koushiro et Tentomon étaient à leur tour arrivés. Mimi avait demandé au jeune informaticien de les dépanner et de régler l'intégralité des lumières, de la sonorisation et de tout ce qui était électrique. Bien que débordé par son propre travail, Koushiro Izumi n'avait pas sût refuser, Mimi ayant été beaucoup trop convaincante. A peine arrivé dans la salle, la jeune femme avait alors réquisitionné Tentomon en cuisine pour leur donner un coup de main dans la préparation des repas.

- Où est-ce qu'ils ont rangé le matériel hier soir ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Mimi au bord de la crise de nerfs, va voir dans l'arrière salle.

Koushiro laissa Mimi et les Digimons aux fourneaux et se rendit tranquillement à l'endroit ou Mimi l'avait envoyé. Il ne tenait pas compte du comportement exécrable de son amie, elle pensait bien faire pour le bonheur de Sora.

Alors qu'il était en train de dénouer les fils qui lui serviraient à brancher les lumières, Koushiro découvrit sur le sol l'un des micros de l'orchestre. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se trouvait sur le micro. Du sang encore frais et – il l'aurait parié – des cheveux. Incapable de garder sa découverte pour lui, il quitta l'arrière salle après avoir mis le micro dans un sac en plastique et chercha du regard quelqu'un à qui en parler. Et, pour son plus grand bonheur, Ken était encore là.

- Ou est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Ken précipitamment une fois que Koushiro lui raconta.

- Dans l'arrière salle. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est du sang. Mais la question est, à qui il appartient ?

Ken regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls et que personne ne les écoutaient.

- Il est probable que ce micro soit l'arme du crime.

- Si crime il y a eu, cela veut dire que quelqu'un est décédé ? en conclut donc Koushiro.

- Yutaka, l'un des membres des Teenage Wolves.

- Quand ça ?

- Mimi a découvert le corps ce matin. Joe doit effectuer l'autopsie. Mais Mimi insiste pour que Sora et Matt n'en savent rien. Elle ne veut pas gâcher le plus beau jour de leur vie.

- Si tu veux j'ai du matériel dans ma voiture pour analyser l'ADN et trouver de potentiels empruntes sur le micro.

- Tu ne vas pas encore pirater les fichiers de la police ? demanda Ken.

- Je ne le ferais pas si c'était aussi facile à déchiffrer.

- Facile à dire quand on est un génie, se moqua Ken.

Koushiro garda donc la pièce à conviction et se dirigea vers sa voiture sur le parking de la salle.

Tandis que Koushiro se rendait sur le parking, une autre personne arrivait également. Après s'être garée, la jeune fille brune salua au loin Koushiro.

- Tu as l'air en forme ?

Koushiro répondit d'un signe de la main à son amie.

Hikari Yagami adorait les mariages. Elle adorait ça car elle se rendait au moins une trentaine de fois par an à des mariages. Pas en tant qu'invitée, mais en tant que photographe. Alors qu'elle continuait d'un côté ses études pour être institutrice, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à exercer sa passion. Pour des soirées, des magazines, des journaux ou des particuliers. Elle s'était fait un petit nom dans tout Tokyo. Et évidemment, Sora et Yamato ne pouvaient pas se marier sans que ce soit elle qui immortalise ces moments là.

Elle avait également apportée sa robe pour se changer un peu plus tard. Elle détestait les robes de soirée mais il n'aurait pas était convenable d'assister à toute la cérémonie dans une tenue aussi passe partout que celle qu'elle portait actuellement. Et bien sûr, Gatomon était là. En bonne assistante qu'était le Digimon, elle portait la mallette spéciale photographe de Kari.

- Bonjour Ken !

Ce dernier répondit d'un signe de la main à son amie.

- Mimi est dans le coin ?

- En cuisine !

Hikari et Gatomon se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- Je lui trouve un air plus pré-occupé que d'habitude, constata Gatomon.

- Mais non, il doit être stressé, se mit à plaisanter Hikari.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui se marie pourtant ?

- C'est vrai…

- Je n'arriverai jamais à vous comprendre les humains.

Les deux amies poussèrent la porte de la cuisine et elles virent Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon et Tentomon en pleine activité. Chacun d'eux était en train de préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Mimi a changé d'équipe ? se demanda Hikari.

La troupe de Digimons s'arrêta un instant pour saluer les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

- Gatomon, tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir si tu ne veux pas être enrôlée de force par Dark Mimi, plaisanta Gomamon.

- Qui est Dark Mimi ? demanda une voix juste derrière lui.

- Mimi… Tu étais là ? commença à paniquer Gomamon.

La jeune cuisinière alla embrasser Hikari et regarda de suite après Gatomon.

- Comment vas tu Gatomon ? Tu voudrais me rendre un petit service ?

Gatomon regarda Mimi quelques peu paniquée, puis jeta un œil à ses quatre amis derrières. Les Digimons avaient l'air désolés pour elle.

- Bien sûr Mimi… répondit Gatomon en baissant la tête et en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

Hikari sortit d'une des pochettes de son sac plusieurs photos qu'elle mit sur la table de cuisine.

- Je t'ai apporté les photos du dîner de répétition d'hier.

- Mais voilà la solution ! s'exclama Mimi sous les yeux incrédules de tout le monde.

- Je reviens, alors personne ne paresse, lança Mimi à son équipe tout en amenant Kari dans le cagibi de la cuisine.

- Mais ou m'emmènes tu ? Tu es si étrange ? Et ou est passée ton équipe ?

Mimi ferma la porte du cagibi et regarda Kari.

- Je leur ai demandé de ne pas venir et à la place j'ai embauché les Digimons parce que tiens toi bien… J'ai trouvé le corps de Yutaka, le musicien de Yamato, mort sur la scène ce matin ! Et si cela vient à s'ébruiter, s'en est finit du plus beau jour de la vie de Yamato et Sora !

Hikari regarda consternée son amie sans pouvoir dire si c'était une blague ou si elle était sérieuse.

- J'avais promis de ne pas craquer, mais il y a peut-être un meurtrier qui se baladera parmi nous durant le mariage ! Et il faut absolument découvrir qui !

- Ken est ici pour enquêter ?

Mimi approuva de la tête tout en avalant une brioche pour se remonter le moral.

- Et j'en déduis que si Yutaka est mort ici même hier soir, le coupable était forcément présent lui aussi au dîner de répétition. Et par chance, tu as pris des photos qui nous apporterons certainement des indices !

Hikari se frotta la tête tout en essayant de paraître logique et ordonnée.

- Mais c'est le travail de la police de faire ça ? Pourquoi Ken est-il seul ?

- Parce que si la police arrive, Sora et Yamato découvriront tout ! Et maintenant que tu es dans le secret, tu dois nous aider ! força pratiquement Mimi.

- Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que cette histoire se terminera mal ? se demanda la jeune photographe.

Alors que Mimi continuait de diriger les Digimons en cuisine, elle proposa à Hikari de retrouver Ken avant qu'il ne s'en aille mener son enquête pour lui dire qu'elle avait les photos de la veille. La jeune fille se précipita alors, trouvant également un prétexte pour échapper à la corvée de cuisine, mais elle ne trouvait plus Ken dans la salle. Elle décida de voir s'il n'était pas sur le parking, mais elle trouva simplement Koushiro la tête dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Tu m'as l'air bien concentré ? demanda t-elle.

Le rouquin sursauta et s cogna la tête contre la voiture avant de remarquer la présence de la jeune Yagami.

- Hikari, tu m'as fait peur…

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ken par hasard ?

- Il… vient de partir ! répondit le rouquin légèrement angoissé.

- Ne panique pas ! Je suis dans la confidence, j'avais justement des indices à lui montrer.

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre et les deux amis virent alors la voiture de Miyako se stationner à côté. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets en sortit, son bébé dans les bras, accompagnée de Hawkmon et Wormon.

Après les salutations d'usage, Miyako demanda :

- Et Ken ? Il est encore ici ! Il m'avait promis qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ça ? demanda Hawkmon en montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Ce sont les plats pour Mimi. Allons les lui apporter.

Miyako entra dans la salle de réception suivit des Digimons.

- Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire ? demanda Koushiro.

- Je connais Miyako ! Elle serait inquiète de savoir que son époux travaille sur une enquête un jour comme celui-ci… Je m'en occupe.

- Très bien. Je vais analyser le micro trouvé au labo et je verrais avec Joe ensuite si l'autopsie a donné quelque chose…

Hikari acquiesça mais avait pourtant la mine déconfite.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on doive subir une épreuve un jour comme celui-ci…

- Le principal c'est que cela soit leur plus beau jour pour leur vie entière, répondit Koushiro en fermant le coffre de sa voiture.

L'informaticien s'en alla et Hikari regagna la salle de réception. Miyako était en pleine conversation avec Sora au sujet de la décoration de la salle.

- Hikari, tu étais déjà arrivée aussi ?

Hikari embrassa son aînée qu'elle félicita bien évidemment.

- Ou sont Hawkmon et Wormon ?

- Ils sont allés en cuisine déposer les plats pour Mimi, répondit Miyako.

- Les pauvre, confia Hikari, ils ne sont pas prêt de sortir !

- Mimi les aura réquisitionné comme employés ! sourit Sora.

Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à rire ce qui fit sortir Mimi des cuisines.

- Hikari tu as trouvé Ken ? demanda t-elle sans même réaliser que Miyako était présente.

- Il vient de partir, répondit la jeune photographe sous le regard furieux de Miyako.

- Et il n'a même pas pris la peine de me prévenir ! Crois-moi Sora, réfléchit bien avant de dire oui cet après-midi ! Après tu te retrouveras avec un mari qui n'hésite pas à abandonner sa femme n'importe quand ! Heureusement qu'il est en congé, sinon il aurait su trouver une enquête sur laquelle travailler !

Hikari et Mimi se regardèrent en essayant de rire, sans pour autant y parvenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le plus beau jour d'une vie**

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction sur le mariage de Yamato et Sora, mais en étant tout de même original. Cette fanfiction est donc née après que j'ai regardé l'un des épisodes récents de Cold Case… Et voilà le résultat ! C'est un One-Shot très très long ! L'intégralité des douze élus est utilisé (ainsi que pas mal de membres de leurs familles)._

_Au niveau des couples, outre les deux mariés, il y a des allusions à plusieurs couples de la série._

_Très bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!!!_

Alors que Miyako et Hikari regardaient les photos prises la veille, Mimi dirigeait tous les Digimons d'un pas ferme en cuisine afin que le résultat soit le meilleur possible en matières de toasts, petits fours et desserts. Seul Gomamon osait protester, mais Mimi ne se gênait pas pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

De son côté, Sora essayait de joindre désespérément son futur époux en vain. Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone portable. Elle songeait également au jour qu'était celui de son mariage. Elle voyait ses amis s'activer avec tant d'efforts mais ses propres parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle avait également peur que quelque chose n'arrive et ne vienne gâcher le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle quitta les toilettes et qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Joe, un dossier dans les mains.

- Joe ! Mimi se demandait où tu étais passé…

- J'ai du aller à l'hôpital, une urgence…

- Les hommes ! Vous êtes tous pareils, je suis sûr que Yamato est partit travailler lui aussi ou rejoindre le groupe ! Vous ne vous souciez jamais de ce que les filles peuvent penser, pas vrai ?

Joe regarda par deux fois son amie sans savoir quoi lui dire, puis il remarqua qu'elle était tout simplement anxieuse. Qui ne le serait pas un jour comme celui-ci ? Il posa alors l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Parce que la femme que j'aime s'est engagée à ce que tout se déroule parfaitement et que j'ai confiance en elle.

Sora sourit à son amie. Il était entièrement dévouée à Mimi, et celle-ci était la plus formidable des amies. La rouquine savait qu'elle pouvait se reposer entièrement sur l'ex new-yorkaise sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Joe.

Le médecin laissa la jeune femme et regagna les cuisines pour retrouver Mimi.

De son côté, Ken se rendit à l'appartement de Yamato afin de lui poser quelques questions. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas faire cela, Ken était dans l'obligation d'enquêter sur les proches de la victime. Et Yamato en faisait partie. Seulement, Ken ne savait pas si à cause de son métier, il arriverait à respecter le souhait de Mimi pour que ce jour reste le plus beau dans la vie des jeunes mariés.

Yamato était repassé à l'appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de se rendre à la salle de réception. Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il entendit frapper.

- Gabumon ! va ouvrir s'il te plaît !

Le Digimon quitta la télévision pour obéir tandis que Yamato passait quelque chose de propre sur lui. Il remarqua son portable sur l'évier qui lui indiquait que sa fiancée avait tentait de le joindre. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche en se promettant de la rappeler juste après.

Arrivé dans le petit salon de l'appartement, il vit Ken, plus sérieux que jamais.

Les banalités d'usage étant dites, Yamato se demanda pour quelle raison le jeune inspecteur se trouvait chez lui.

- Je… Miyako voudrait faire une soirée le mois prochain et on avait pensait à ton groupe pour animer tout ça. Alors j'aurais voulu savoir si… Enfin si le groupe ça marchait toujours aussi bien ?

Yamato se méfiait de cet intérêt si soudain de Ken envers les Teenage Wolves. En y repensant, Yamato réalisa que jamais Ken n'y en avait fait mention depuis qu'il le connaissait.

- Ils ont fait quelque chose c'est ça ? Je me doutais en les voyant ce matin que tout ne tournait pas rond, révéla Yamato.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'inspecteur.

Mais le musicien, plus fin que l'inspecteur, remarqua le changement de regard dans les yeux de Ken.

- Est-ce que tu m'interroges ?

- Non.

- Si.

Ken était de plus en plus gêné de devoir mentir à son ami et ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à des devinettes, tu sais comment un jour comme aujourd'hui peut être stressant.

Gabumon ramena les chaussures de son compagnon afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se dépêcher.

- Mimi risque de m'en vouloir à mort mais il faut que tu sache qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit…

Yamato fit très rapidement le rapprochement avec l'un des membres du groupe. Il n'avait pas vu Yutaka une heure plus tôt. Et il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était toujours comme ça avec les autres membres du groupe. Yamato ne demanda rien et laissa Ken finir.

- Le corps de Yutaka a était retrouvé ce matin…

Alors que Ken lui indiquait dans quelles circonstances et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce matin, Yamato l'écoutait vaguement d'une oreille. Il avait du mal à réaliser que ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée était mort. En l'espace de quelques secondes tous les moments forts du groupe lui revinrent en tête et il ne sut rien dire.

- Yamato ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? Matt ?

A l'entente de la nouvelle, Gabumon s'inquiétait pour son ami et le secoua quelques peu pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- Non… Ça va… Tu as prévenu les autres membres ?

- Pas encore, répondit Ken. Est-ce qu'il a de la famille que nous devrions appeler ?

- Sa seule famille c'était le groupe, répondit Yamato d'un air vague. Sora, se mit-il à penser soudain.

- Elle ne sait rien et Mimi fait en sorte qu'elle n'en sache rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Je suis suspect ? demanda soudainement Yamato qui réalisait l'implication de Ken en tant que policier.

- Tout le monde l'est, répondit simplement Ken.

Après son entrevue avec Yamato, Ken se rendit jusqu'au bureau du procureur, au centre ville de Tokyo. Il savait que du groupe des élus, il y avait une personne qui travaillerait jusqu'à la dernière minute avant d'aller au mariage de l'après midi. Et c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Iori Hida, qui était le plus jeune assistant du procureur que Tokyo est connu.

Après s'être présenté à la secrétaire de ce dernier, Iori le pria d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Ken, j'imagine que si tu es ici c'est pour affaires.

Ken travaillait souvent en collaboration avec Iori. Ils étaient amenés par leur métier à travailler sur des affaires similaires.

- En effet. Armadillmon n'est pas là ?

- Takeru et Daisuke s'en occupe, sinon je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller le chercher à la maison avant de venir au mariage.

Ken s'assit face à son ami et lui expliqua toute l'histoire et surtout l'importance que pour le moment, rien ne se sache. Afin de ne pas gâcher ce jour si précieux.

- Au niveau des preuves ? demanda le jeune avocat.

- Koushiro analyse le micro qui a servit d'arme, j'attends le rapport d'autopsie de Joe. Hikari m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elle tenait les photos de la soirée d'hier à ma disposition. Mais, il me faudrait un mandat de perquisition pour l'appartement des Teenage Wolves.

- Sur quoi tu te bases ?

- Nous étions une petite cinquantaine au dîner de répétition hier, et pour la plupart, ce sont des gens de qui nous sommes proches… Seul l'un des membres du groupe pouvait avoir un mobile de tuer Yutaka.

- C'est ce que l'enquête devra déterminer. Et le commissaire ?

- Je lui ai demandé de me laisser jusqu'à demain d'être le seul à m'occuper de cette affaire.

- Il y a des lois et des règles à respecter, rappela Iori.

- Mais ce sont nos amis, rétorqua Ken.

- Je le sais bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de leur accorder des traitements de faveur à ce titre là.

- Iori, je ne te demande jamais de service mais comprend-moi. Nous ne pouvons pas gâcher un jour comme celui-ci, Sora ne s'en remettrait pas.

Devant de tels arguments, Iori devait bien reconsidérer la question et se laissa convaincre. Il signa le mandat et le tendit à l'inspecteur.

La porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois en cette fin de matinée. V-Mon, Patamon et Armadillmon entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle en courant à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Patamon était visiblement en train de bouder suite à une réflexion de V-Mon sur leurs digivolutions. Devant l'agitation des Digimons, Mimi sortit excédée de la cuisine avant de leur lancer un grand sourire.

- Vous tombez à pic tous les trois ! Direction cuisine, vous avez du travail qui vous attend !

La petite tête de Gomamon sortit de la cuisine et il demanda à Mimi.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre une petite pause ? Je suis fatigué d'éplucher les légumes.

- Encore ? s'étonna t-elle. Tu en as prise une il y a 1h15 !!

Gomamon retourna en cuisine, l'air dépité, tandis que les trois autres se regardaient ne sachant pas ce qui les attendaient.

Tandis que Mimi emmenait de force ses amis en cuisine, Takeru aidait Daisuke à rentrer et l'installait dans le coin détente, sur l'un des poufs.

- Aie ! Y'a trop de lumière ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Et tu fais trop de bruit !

- Tais-toi grincheux, répondit le jeune blond à son ami en posant son sac au sol.

Takeru regarda alors son portable.

- Qui c'est ?

- Je t'en pose des questions, répondit Takeru, c'est le journal. Ma mère arrivera en retard.

- Telle mère, tel fils, répondit le jeune brun qui se laissait s'assoupir.

Takeru se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en soufflant.

- Moi au moins j'exerce un métier qui me passionne !

- C'est pas ma faute si personne me laisse exercer ma passion, se plaignit Daisuke.

Mimi sortit des cuisines pour dire bonjour à ses jeunes amis. Mais elle hésita à se faire voir lorsqu'elle les aperçut en pleine « mini dispute ».

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es réfugié dans l'alcool la nuit dernière ? demanda Takeru.

- J'en sais rien « monsieur le journaliste ». Je t'ai déjà dit quinze fois que je me souvenais de rien de la soirée d'hier d'abord…

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris déjà ? se moqua le jeune journaliste. Ah oui, tu n'as aucune mémoire déjà en temps normal, alors sous l'emprise de l'alcool…

Daisuke lança un juron dans sa barbe et essaya de se lever pour partir, mais il retomba aussi vite sur l'un des fauteuils, ce qui inquiéta le jeune blond.

- Tu devrais te reposer, idiot, lui dit-il tendrement devant son expression de mal-être. Je vais voir en cuisine si on peut te faire un café.

Takeru laissa Daisuke assoupit sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mimi se fit alors voir, mine de rien, et salua son jeune ami.

Hikari était en train de tenir compagnie à Sora dans la salle à côté des toilettes qui permettraient aux filles de se changer. La robe de mariée de Sora qu'elle avait elle même confectionnée était accrochée sur le mur. Hikari la prenait en photo sous le regard de Sora.

- Tu as fait un travail formidable, complimenta la plus jeune. C'est fantastique !

Sora rougissait bien trop pour lui répondre. La porte s'ouvrit et la mère de Sora, Yoshiko, arriva dans la pièce.

- Tu étais là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu ne devineras jamais l'odyssée que j'ai vécue avec les compositions florales ! Ils nous en ont donné le double ! Je ne sais plus quoi en faire ! Ils sont en train de tout décharger dans la grande salle !

Sora se leva alors paniquée – et énervée contre sa mère qui ne prenait même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour.

- Mais ? Tu as changé le haut de ta robe ? remarqua Madame Takenouchi en regardant la robe de sa fille. Tu ne m'en as rien dit.

- Peut-être parce que je pensais pouvoir au moins décider de ce que je porterais, protesta la future mariée.

- Il y a un sous entendu dans ta réflexion ? demanda Yoshiko.

Hikari qui assistait à la scène aurait préférée se transformer en petite souris et s'éclipser, mais elle se contentait de baisser la tête.

- Tu étais contre chacun de mes choix, mais approuvait ceux de Mimi ! Même les musiciens ne te convenaient pas alors que ce sont des amis de Yamato !

- Parce que ce ne sont pas des jeunes gens fréquentables ! Toute la bonne société assistera à ton mariage. Je t'ai arrangé une double page dans le magazine Styliste du mois prochain ! Tu sais comment j'ai du négocier pour l'obtenir ?

- Non et je n'ai rien demandé ! La moitié des invités seront des gens que je ne connais pas !

- Parce que lorsque la styliste la plus en vue du Japon se marie avec le leader d'un groupe de rock, ça choque tout le monde ! Je veux leur montrer que tu fais très attention à ton image !

Sora prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'en alla exaspérée face au comportement de sa mère.

Dans un petit placard de la salle de réception, Ken avait installé provisoirement un petit bureau pour se retrouver à l'abri des regards de tous pour discuter de l'avancement de l'enquête avec ses collaborateurs d'un jour. Joe l'avait rejoint, le rapport d'autopsie dans les mains, tout comme Koushiro avec le résultat de ses expertises.

- Cause de la mort, déclara Joe, un coup porté à l'arrière de la tête. Vu comment était placé la victime, il tournait le dos à son agresseur.

- Et le sang retrouvé sur le micro appartient bien à la victime. Par contre les empruntes ça n'a rien donné. Tout le monde a utilisé le micro.

- Et beaucoup de personnes y avaient accès, constata Ken. A commencer par les autres membres du groupe et toutes les personnes devant faire des discours.

- En somme, résuma Joe, nous tournons en rond. Nous n'avons pas de nouveaux éléments.

- Et Miyako te cherche partout, ajouta Koushiro à l'attention de l'inspecteur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hikari et Mimi entrèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent le club des enquêteurs avec les éléments qu'elles possédaient.

- Voilà les photos de la soirée, donna Hikari à l'inspecteur.

- Et voici la liste de toutes les personnes présentes hier au dîner de répétition, ajouta Mimi. J'y ai mis quelques annotations avec mes pensées sur le coupable éventuel.

- Ce n'est pas un Cluedo, répondit Joe à sa petite-amie en prenant la liste.

- Mais ça y ressemble, se justifia la jeune femme.

- Daisuke ? s'étonna Joe. Pourquoi ?

Mimi se défendit aussi vite.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était coupable, mais il a bu toute la soirée et ignore ce qu'il a fait de la nuit ! Ça reste… Suspect.

- Et la mère de Sora était contre les musiciens de Yamato, elle pense qu'ils ne sont pas fréquentables.

- Mais nous parlons de personnes que nous connaissons depuis toujours, ajouta Joe. Ne lançons pas des accusations à la légère.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Iori entra à son tour dans son costume flambant neuf.

- Voilà le mandat de perquisition pour les Teenage Wolves.

Takeru arriva à son tour dans la pièce après y avoir vu entrer Iori.

- Vous êtes tous là ? Il faut se préparer pour nous rendre à l'église !

Takeru regarda la petite équipe d'enquêteurs ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hikari ne put s'empêcher de tout dire et révéla à son meilleur ami de quoi il en retournait. Takeru accusa le coup difficilement, surtout par un jour pareil.

- Écoutez, proposa Mimi. On se divise la liste en plusieurs et chacun de nous essaye d'en apprendre d'avantage. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors, ce jour doit être le plus beau jour de leur vie, coûte que coûte !

Une centaine d'invités était en train de se presser devant l'église principale de Tokyo où se déroulerait le mariage de Yamato et Sora. Tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'une chose, l'arrivée de la mariée. Mimi, Hikari, Joe et Koushiro discutaient avec les invités afin d'avoir une piste éventuelle. Les musiciens des Teenage Wolves n'étaient pas présents, au grand dam de Yamato qui se tenait en compagnie de Takeru et de ses parents.

- Tu es nerveux, fils ?

- Pas du tout papa !

De son côté, Miyako cherchait des yeux, son fils dans les bras, après Ken et Iori. Mais elle ne les voyait nul part. Elle alla demander à Mimi et Hikari.

- Ils sont encore à la salle, ils ne tarderont pas, affirma Mimi.

- Et nos Digimons ?

- Ils se sont portés volontaires pour rester en cuisine pour terminer de préparer le repas, affirma de nouveau la jeune femme brune.

- Si je retrouve ENFIN mon satané mari, je le tue ! déclara Miyako au bord de la crise de nerfs, son bébé dans les bras. Pleure pas mon chéri, maman est là.

- Si jamais elle apprend que Ken est en pleine perquisition, remarqua Hikari, elle lui en voudra toute sa vie.

- Mais nous devons faire de ce jour…

- … le plus beau de la vie de Sora et Matt, termina Hikari qui semblait avoir entendu cette phrase un million de fois.

La limousine amenant Sora arriva alors. La jeune mariée en descendit avec ses parents, plus belle que jamais. La beauté de la rousse était incontestable, et Yamato savait à ce moment là qu'il était heureux. Et pour chacun des anciens élus, rien ne comptait maintenant plus que le mariage de leurs amis.

- Veuillez prendre place ! lança Mimi qui entrait dans la mairie à l'attention des invités. Yamato l'arrêta par le bras avant de lui demander.

- Ou est Taichi ?

Mimi se rendit compte qu'avec toute l'agitation, elle n'avait pas même remarqué le fait que Taichi n'était pas apparut de la matinée. Il était cependant le témoin de Yamato et celui qui gardait les alliances.

- Pas ça ! Il n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas à l'heure !

- Ne panique pas Mimi, ça lui arrive souvent…

- Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter une nouvelle catastrophe !

Natsuko, la mère de Yamato qui allait lui donner le bras pour entrer leur demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement ! Je vais demander au Père de commencer l'entrée de tout le monde dans l'église, je me charge de Taichi ! Et à moins d'être mort, il a intérêt a avoir une bonne excuse !

Aussitôt, Mimi se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Yamato avait perdu un ami en la personne de Yutaka.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien. Je compte sur toi pour me ramener Tai par la peau des fesses !

- Je m'en charge !

Mimi releva sa robe, son bouquet dans la même main, puis tint son chapeau afin de se mettre à courir et de descendre les marches de l'église. Sora la vit s'éloigner et demanda à sa mère :

- Mais ou elle va ?

La musique d'entrée se fit entendre et la cérémonie allait commencer.

Mimi se précipita sur Hikari qui était accompagnée de ses parents pour leur demander ou était Taichi.

- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler ce matin, avoua Hikari, persuadée qu'il finirait par venir mais… Hier soir, il n'allait pas bien. Je pense qu'il a un peu de mal avec le fait que ce soit son meilleur ami avec Sora…

- Mais ma chérie, il ne nous en a jamais parlé, déclara Yuuko, la mère des Yagami.

- Il faut que je le retrouve, fait durer l'entrée des mariés à l'église le plus longtemps possible !

- Mais comment ? demanda Hikari qui voyait Mimi s'éloigner en courant.

- Improvise !

Mimi était déjà à perte de vue.

Après l'avoir contacté à plusieurs reprises sur son portable, Mimi finit par apprendre par l'intermédiaire de Palmon que Taichi était en réalité dans le parc en face de l'église. En effet, Taichi était passé à l'appartement de Yamato pour récupérer Gabumon et les emmener tous les deux à la salle de réception.

Suite à cela, Taichi était partit en indiquant qu'il se rendait au mariage. Alors Mimi chercha dans les alentours de l'église avant de le retrouver dans le parc.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la cérémonie ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Quand je suis arrivé et que je l'ai vu dans sa robe. Quand je l'ai vu la regarder avec ses yeux… pleins d'amours. J'ai était si jaloux.

Taichi Yagami avait réussit après ses études. Il était maintenant dans la politique et se présenterait aux municipalités de Tokyo l'année suivante. Entièrement dévoué à sa carrière, il en oublia littéralement sa vie sentimentale. Cependant, fort était-il obligé de constater qu'il y avait un réel manque dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression de perdre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui en ce jour de mariage.

- Je les aime tellement tous les deux…

- Alors si tu les aime vraiment, répondit Mimi, tu devrais être à leurs côtés et te réjouir de leur bonheur. Tu devrais les soutenir parce que maintenant plus que jamais Yamato a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de son meilleur ami. Sans toi, ça ne sera pas le plus beau jour de leur vie. Et ils ont surtout besoin des alliances que tu as dans ta poche !

- Tu as l'art de me remonter le moral.

- Je suis la demoiselle d'honneur, tu es le témoin ! Et la cérémonie est en train de commencer sans nous, alors dépêche toi de me suivre !

Taichi se leva et suivit Mimi en courant. Cette dernière avait pourtant du mal à courir avec ses talons et sa robe de soirée, mais elle arriva à tenir la cadence.

- Tu penses qu'il m'en voudra d'avoir était dégonflé ?

- Bien sûr que oui, avoua Mimi. Mais seulement les cinq premières minutes.

Mimi et Taichi arrivèrent dans l'église alors qu'Hikari était en train de faire un sketch comique pour amuser l'assistance. A l'arrivée du couple de témoins, l'orchestre se mit à jouer la marche nuptiale ce que Mimi demanda par des gestes équivoques de stopper.

Taichi prit Yamato dans ses bras qui semblait soulager de le voir arriver.

- Tu m'as foutu la frousse.

- Comme toujours, plaisanta Taichi.

Il regarda Sora extrêmement gêné, ne sachant pas quoi dire. La jeune rousse finit par lui sourire, plus rassurée de le voir qu'énervée. Elle savait mieux que personne que cela pouvait être très difficile pour lui. Elle était après tout sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et elle le comprenait mieux que personne.

- Bien, finit par dire le Père, si tout le monde est ENFIN arrivé et que notre jeune actrice à terminer son spectacle, si nous commencions ?

La cérémonie fut très belle. La centaine d'invités retenait son émotion. Les parents des jeunes mariés étaient fiers de leurs progénitures. Leurs amis étaient heureux qu'ils puissent enfin célébrer leur bonheur. Koushiro avait même une webcam connectée à la cuisine de la salle de réception afin que les Digimons puissent avoir la retransmission de la cérémonie à l'église.

Et c'est devant toute l'assemblée que les deux mariés se dirent oui. L'échange des bagues et le baiser échangé, Ken et Iori revinrent de la perquisition. Et l'enquête allait reprendre après cette interruption…


	4. Chapter 4

**Le plus beau jour d'une vie**

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction sur le mariage de Yamato et Sora, mais en étant tout de même original. Cette fanfiction est donc née après que j'ai regardé l'un des épisodes récents de Cold Case… Et voilà le résultat ! C'est un One-Shot très très long ! L'intégralité des douze élus est utilisé (ainsi que pas mal de membres de leurs familles)._

_Au niveau des couples, outre les deux mariés, il y a des allusions à plusieurs couples de la série._

_Très bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!!!_

A la sortie de l'église, tous les proches jetèrent du riz au-dessus des deux nouveaux mariés pour les féliciter de leur bonheur. Après cela, tout le monde commença à se disperser afin de regagner les voitures pour se rendre au vin d'honneur.

Tandis que Yamato et Sora repartaient avec leurs témoins dans la voiture des mariés, Takeru et sa mère Natsuko allaient rentrer avec Hiroaki, le père du marié.

- C'était une très belle cérémonie. Mais je ne comprends pas que Yoshiko ait fait venir tous ces journalistes qui ne s'intéressent qu'aux mondanités.

- Il faut te faire à l'idée que ton fils et ta belle fille sont deux personnalités importantes à Tokyo.

- Yamato le sera d'avantage quand il aura enfin quitté son groupe de musique d'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Hiroaki alors que les trois personnes se dirigeaient jusqu'à leur voiture.

Natsuko se demanda si elle n'avait pas trop parlé. Elle regarda Takeru qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait non plus.

- Et bien Yamato a passé les tests pour intégrer la nasa en tant qu'astronaute, il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Takeru et Hiroaki qui ignoraient tout de cela le lui dirent.

- Je l'avoue je l'ai su tout à fait par hasard parce que j'étais chargée de l'enquête sur les prochains essais astronautiques japonais. Et j'avoue que je serais fière de voir Yamato participer au prochain projet spatial.

- Mais la musique est toute sa vie, s'emporta Hiroaki, pourquoi voudrait-il quitter ça ? Pour aller sur la Lune ? Visiter Mars ? C'est ridicule !

- Peu importe. Cela restera son choix et il faut le respecter.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, rétorqua le directeur de Fuji TV, tu es comme Yoshiko, tu n'as jamais apprécié la passion de ton fils.

- C'est faux ! s'énerva à son tour Natsuko qui regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé. Je l'ai toujours soutenu !

Hiroaki ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Natsuko en fit autant, tout comme Takeru qui tenta de calmer les tensions.

- Écoutez, c'est la journée de Yamato. Une trêve dans vos disputes ça vous direz pas ? Je pense qu'il peut y avoir plus grave que ça non ?

Remis en place par leur fils, Natsuko et Hiroaki ne dirent plus rien le reste du trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Arrivé sur le parking de la salle de réception, Takeru fut le premier à quitter la voiture de son père, bien trop frustré par les tensions entre ses deux parents. Malgré toutes les années passées, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à discuter calmement depuis leur divorce

Dans ces moments là, Takeru n'avait qu'une envie. Raconter son désarroi à son compagnon, Patamon. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la salle comme de nombreux invités, Takeru vit Daisuke sortir de la voiture de ses parents, l'air déprimé. Sa grande sœur June lui lança une insulte puis suivit ses parents, une énorme plante dans les bras.

Daisuke se posa contre la voiture de ses parents. Le voir ainsi ne laissait pas le jeune journaliste indifférent. Takeru alla donc à sa rencontre.

- Tu sais qu'on doit sourire normalement dans les mariages.

- Alors pourquoi t'as l'air tout déprimé ? demanda Daisuke à son ami.

- Ce n'est pas censé se voir chez moi, répondit le jeune blond.

- T'es incapable de me cacher quoi que ce soit, souffla Daisuke. Je te connais par cœur.

- Comme je te connais… répondit Takeru en s'approchant de son ami.

Takeru posa sa main sur celle de Daisuke, mais celui-ci la retira vivement avant de demander à son ami.

- Tes parents j'imagine ?

- Ouais…

Hikari vint à leur rencontre alors que Takeru expliquait l'histoire à Daisuke.

- Yamato va peut-être faire un grand virement dans sa vie professionnelle. Et mon père est persuadé que ma mère a toujours détesté les Teenage Wolves… Et tu sais quelle est la première pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit ?

Daisuke l'ignorait, mais Hikari répondit à sa place.

- Que cela ferait un bon mobile ?

Takeru acquiesça alors que Daisuke semblait nager en plein délire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

- Tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? demanda Hikari qui était en train de vérifier les derniers clichés qu'elle avait pris.

- Côté discrétion, on assure pas, confia Takeru qui s'apprêtait donc à raconter l'histoire du meurtre à son ami.

A l'intérieur de la salle, tous les invités faisaient la queue les bras chargés de cadeaux pour féliciter les jeunes mariées entourés de leurs parents. A cet instant précis, chacun pouvait lire le bonheur sur le visage des deux époux. Du côté des parents, seul le père de Sora respirait réellement le bonheur.

Ken rejoignit Miyako dans la file d'attente pour les félicitations. Il savait également qu'il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir chérie… Ou est le bébé ?

- Il dort. Hawkmon le surveille.

Miyako resta très froide et distante avec son époux alors qu'ils avançaient au fur et à mesure.

- Je t'expliquerais c'est promis, mais là de suite je ne pourrais pas…

Miyako se stoppa en avançant et pointa son doigt sur son époux.

- Alors réponds moi à cette question, et sincèrement : es-tu en train de travailler sur une affaire ?

Ken baissa son regard ce qui le trahit aussitôt auprès de son épouse qui se retrouva furieuse.

- Tu étais censé être en vacances et passer du temps avec nous ! Même aujourd'hui tu trouves le temps de faire passer ton travail avant nous !

Miyako laissa son cadeau de force dans les bras de Ken.

- Tu souhaitera toutes mes félicitations aux mariés, en espérant que Sora aura plus de chance que moi ! cria la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons sous le regard médusé des invités.

Miyako passa devant Iori qui était en compagnie de Joe et Koushiro pour leur faire un rapport sur la perquisition de tout à l'heure.

- La seule preuve qui pourrait faire de l'un d'eux un potentiel coupable c'est du sang retrouvé sur l'une de leurs chemises. Mais pour savoir a qui elle appartient, ça ne sera pas facile. Sans savoir si c'est réellement le sang de Yutaka qui se trouve dessus. Seul l'analyse nous le dira…

- C'est tout de même un pas avant, répondit Joe en avalant l'un des petits fours préparés par les Digimons.

- Et la suite ? demanda Koushiro en avalant l'un des toasts.

- Il faudrait réussir à en savoir plus sur les rapports des membres du groupe entre eux…

Koushiro et Joe se regardèrent, puis Iori leur sourit.

- Vous m'avez l'air tout désigné pour cette mission, moi je dois m'excuser de mon absence à l'église, ajouta Iori avant de s'éclipser.

Mimi tenait le bras de Joe, et les deux amants avancèrent dans la salle. Joe lui fit un compte rendu de ce qui fut trouvé durant la perquisition tandis que Mimi vérifiait que tout se déroulait bien.

- Les Digimons ont fait un travail extraordinaire ! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de changer d'équipe…

- Je doute que nos amis acceptent l'esclavagisme un autre jour qu'aujourd'hui…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Mimi inconsciente de son rôle de tyran en tant que chef cuisinier.

Ils avancèrent tout en saluant poliment les personnes. Ils virent alors Akira se mettre en place sur la scène.

- C'est l'occasion rêvée, signala Mimi. Je dois revoir avec lui une dernière fois la liste des musiques. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Mais nous ne saurons jamais l'interroger aussi finement qu'un inspecteur…

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu perds toujours au Cluedo, tu es pessimiste…

Mimi obligea pratiquement son amant à la suivre jusque sur la scène ou elle avait vu Akira.

Pendant ce temps, Koushiro était en train d'analyser sur son ordinateur les différents relevés de sang retrouvé sur la chemise dans l'appartement des musiciens. Taichi arriva par surprise derrière lui et surprit Koushiro.

- Alors on mène l'enquête monsieur Izumi ?

- Taichi, tu es au courant ?

Taichi était en train de se goinfrer avec les petits fours et acquiesça de la tête.

- Yamato m'en a parlé discrètement en sortant de l'église. Alors, c'est un suspect ? demanda l'ancien footballeur en désignant Takaishi du doigt.

- Ne le montre pas comme ça du doigt ! paniqua Koushiro. Nous sommes censés être très discrets ! Avec toi il devinera de suite que je le suspecte !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De toute manière, il a une tête de coupable, je l'ai jamais aimé.

- Parce que c'est l'un des amis de Yamato ?

- Et alors, je suis son meilleur ami, dit-il gaminement.

- Cela ferait un parfait mobile, ajouta Koushiro le plus sérieusement du monde. Jaloux de l'amitié entre Yamato et les membres de son groupe, tu tues l'un d'eux sur un coup de folie.

Taichi regarda son ami les yeux écarquillés s'attendant à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Mais les rires ne vinrent pas. Vexé, Taichi reprit le plateau de toast et s'en alla en lui répondant :

- Débrouille toi tout seul pour ton interrogatoire !

De son côté, Daisuke essayait de se remettre de sa gueule de bois de la veille, et surtout, profiter au mieux de la malheureuse situation. Il alla trouver Yamato qui essayait d'ajuster les derniers préparatifs lorsque Daisuke vint le trouver pour le « féliciter ».

- J'ai appris pour Yutaka, je suis navré.

- Merci. Mais surtout, pas un mot à Sora.

Daisuke l'assura de son silence avant de lui demander.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour le remplacer à la guitare ce soir ?

- Pas du tout justement et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner sans lui…

- Tu sais, proposa le jeune brun, j'ai pas mal amélioré mon doigté à la guitare, d'ailleurs tu m'as même dit que j'étais plutôt bon.

- C'est vrai, avoua Yamato qui voyait ou le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- Donc si tu as besoin, je peux le remplacer… Enfin pour ce soir je veux dire.

- Okay. La guitare est dans les coulisses. Tu feras un brief avec les autres et je te veux ce soir nickel sur toutes les chansons. On est d'accord ?

Daisuke sauta de joie et faillit embrasser Yamato mais il se retenu.

- Ce qui veut dire aussi, je ne veux pas revoir la scène d'hier soir. Tout d'abord parce que je veux un joueur opérationnel, et ensuite que je tiens à mon frère. C'est compris ?

Daisuke qui comprenait le sous entendu de sa phrase, acquiesça. Yamato le laissa alors tandis que Takeru et Hikari arrivèrent vers lui, un verre à la main.

- Bonne nouvelle dirait-on ? demanda Hikari.

Daisuke leur confia alors la nouvelle avant de se rendre dans les coulisses pour rejoindre Yamato et les autres membres du groupe. Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent en dégustant leur verre de champagne.

- Bon okay. Nous pensons la même chose, je me lance ! C'est étrange comme la mort de Yutaka arrange Daisuke, lança Hikari.

- Mais c'est Daisuke ! Le Daisuke incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

- Mais quelqu'un a bien assassiné Yutaka ? murmura sans trop s'énerver Hikari.

Les tensions suite à ce décès commençaient à se faire ressentir et à liguer les gens les uns contre les autres.

- Il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait hier soir, ajouta également la photographe.

- Tu n'es pas censée prendre des photos ? répondit sèchement Takeru à son amie avant de se rendre en cuisine retrouver Patamon.

Hikari posa son verre et se mordit les doigts de se disputer à un tel point avec Takeru.

Yamato sortit des coulisses après avoir fait le point avec les Teenage Wolves sur l'arrivée de Daisuke pour le concert du soir. Aucun des membres n'eut quelque chose à en redire, sans doute encore sous le choc de la mort récente de leur camarade.

En sortant, Yamato se dirigea vers les toilettes. Sora le vit traverser la pièce et s'en alla à sa rencontre. Elle l'attrapa par le bras avant de le gifler. Yamato la regarda consterné, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Combien de temps pensais tu me le cacher ? Tu croyais que je ne découvrirais rien ?

Yamato réalisa alors qu'elle était au courant. Mais comment et par qui ?

- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

- Parce que maintenant que je suis ton épouse, j'ai le droit à une explication ? Mais avant non ? Je peux vivre avec le fait que tu sois souvent en tournée aux quatre coins du pays. Mais dans l'espace ?

Yamato réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour l'assassinat mais pour autre chose qu'il lui cachait. Quelque chose de peut-être plus grave pour leur couple.

- Tes parents se disputent à cause de ça et ne sont pas discrets, claqua Sora à la figure de son époux. Si c'est pour avoir un mari qui passe la moitié de l'année dans l'espace, je ne suis pas d'accord !

Yamato attrapa sa femme par le bras pour la retenir et lui expliquer.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, répondit-elle simplement avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des femmes laissant Yamato plus seul que jamais. Taichi sortit alors des toilettes et vit son ami déconfit.

- C'était quoi ces cris ? demanda t-il.

- Elle sait, répondit Yamato en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux et en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Le plus beau jour de sa vie était un vrai cauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le plus beau jour d'une vie**

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction sur le mariage de Yamato et Sora, mais en étant tout de même original. Cette fanfiction est donc née après que j'ai regardé l'un des épisodes récents de Cold Case… Et voilà le résultat ! C'est un One-Shot très très long ! L'intégralité des douze élus est utilisé (ainsi que pas mal de membres de leurs familles)._

_Au niveau des couples, outre les deux mariés, il y a des allusions à plusieurs couples de la série._

_Très bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!!!_

Vers les 15h00, Mimi décida qu'il était grand temps d'emmener tout le monde dans le parc se situant derrière la salle de réception pour les traditionnelles photos du mariage. Dans un décor floral ensoleillé, Hikari pourrait immortaliser ce doux instant et cette journée des plus rocambolesques. Sora dut prendre sur elle et affichait son bonheur sur les photos, malgré la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'écart de son époux. Tandis que les familles et autres amis passaient les uns après les autres aux cotés des époux, Iori était attiré par tout autre chose. La conversation plus qu'animée qu'entretenait Akira avec June, la sœur de Daisuke. Il s'approcha discrètement pour entendre ce dont il s'agissait.

- Mais tout le monde s'en fiche de ça, lança June.

- Je t'ai dit non, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Les flics ont perquisitionnés chez moi ce matin.

- Allez arrête, c'est ce que tu voulais de toute façon. Yutaka disparut rien ne t'empêche d'être avec moi.

Akira repoussa vivement June.

- Je t'ai dit ça pour que t'arrêtes de me coller aux basques. Et maintenant séparons nous avant qu'on nous voie ensemble.

Iori s'empressa de retourner dans la foule pour ne pas se faire voir, tout en méditant sur la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre.

Pendant ce temps, Ken était avec Joe en train de discuter de Takaishi et Akira. L'analyse ADN le confirmant, le sang retrouvé sur la chemise dans leur appartement était bien celui de Yutaka. Donc pour le jeune inspecteur, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'un d'eux était le coupable.

- Mais tu ne va pas les arrêter maintenant ? demanda Joe à son ami.

- Il le faut bien, l'un d'eux est peut-être un meurtrier.

- Mais tu ne peux pas interrompre la séance photos ? Sora risque de tout découvrir…

Ken essaya de reste aussi calme que possible, toute cette histoire le faisant tourner en bourrique.

- Écoute Joe, je suis inspecteur, je suis obligé de faire mon métier, et laisse moi t'avouer que ce n'est pas facile ! Ma femme me déteste, je suis obligé de travailler seul et tout le monde s'en mêle pour que Sora ne découvre rien !

Devant le haussement de ton de l'inspecteur, Hikari se retourna et fit signe à Mimi d'aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme rejoignit son fiancé et Ken.

- Tu attires l'attention !

- Il souhaite procéder à l'arrestation d'Akira et Takaishi.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas ! J'ai besoin d'eux pour jouer ce soir ! Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Mimi ! implora Joe.

- Bon très bien, je vais m'arranger pour trouver un autre groupe d'ici là ! Mais si possible, ramène les moi pour 19h00 !

- Mimi ! relança Joe ce qui fit taire Mimi.

- Bien. Attendez au moins cinq minutes que je détourne l'attention de Sora et des invités.

Mimi replaça son chapeau, chuchota à l'oreille d'Hikari quelque chose et cette dernière lança.

- Si tout le monde veut bien me suivre, nous allons passer de l'autre côté près de l'étang !

Les mariés et les invités obéirent sans broncher ce qui laissa le temps à Ken d'intercepter les deux musiciens et de sortir sa carte de police.

- Messieurs. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au poste, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

Les deux musiciens se regardèrent, comme s'ils se doutaient que ce moment finirait par arriver.

Tandis que la plupart des invités rentraient chez eux avec pour objectif de se changer pour le reste de la soirée, l'un des invités amena deux des musiciens de la soirée directement au poste de police pour un entretien sur les liens et les mobiles qu'ils pouvaient avoir envers Yutaka.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à questionner Takaishi, Ken était finalement partit cuisiner Akira dans l'autre pièce.

- Je suis complètement innocent, je peux le jurer !

- Pourtant un témoin vous a vu aujourd'hui en compagnie de June Motomiya. Vous sembliez plutôt proche, or il se trouve que Mlle Motomiya était également la petite amie de notre victime.

- Et alors ? Toutes les nanas souhaitent se faire la bande au complet. Elle était sur Yamato plus jeune, puis Yutaka et moi, où est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que le sang de la victime a était retrouvé sur une chemise se trouvant dans votre appartement, vous la reconnaissez ? demanda t-il en désignant le vêtement en question. Votre camarade à côté certifie qu'elle vous appartient…

Se sentant piégé de toute part, Akira ne savait plus comment réagir. Ken voyait qu'il était en train de paniquer et qu'il finirait par craquer.

- Vous voulez savoir ? Okay. Je me suis battu avec lui, j'avoue. Depuis quelques temps on se frittait pas mal la gueule, okay. J'ai voulu lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa copine qui me draguait toute la soirée, puis sur un tas de choses, bref. Quasi tout le monde était partit et on débarrassait la scène.

- C'est là que vous l'avez tué ?

- Non ! se révolta l'accusé. On s'est pris la tête, il m'a poussé, je l'ai frappé, du sang a du atterrir sur ma chemise, mais rien de plus ! Il était bien vivant quand je me suis cassé de là cette nuit.

- Personne ne pourra évidemment le témoigner ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas le dernier a être parti. Au moment ou je refermais la porte la copine de Yamato qui travaillait en cuisine allait parler à Yutaka. Vous l'avez interrogé elle ?

- Je m'en chargerais, rassurez-vous, répondit Ken décontenancé par cette nouvelle surprenante.

Le policier s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'Akira l'interrompit.

- Je peux partir ?

- Pas pour le moment.

- Mais vous savez, Yutaka était comme un frère pour moi.

Ken ne répondit pas et sortit simplement de la pièce furieux contre Mimi. Elle avait peut-être la solution depuis le début, et elle ne l'avait pas fait savoir. La première chose que Ken fit, fut d'appeler Iori.

Dans la grande cuisine de la salle de réception, tous les Digimons étaient exténués. Palmon, Biyomon, Gatomon et Hawkmon finalisaient les desserts tandis qu'Agumon et Gabumon faisaient la vaisselle. Patamon, Wormon et Veemon avaient débarrassés les tables alors que Tentomon, Gomamon et Amaadillmon donnaient la dernière petite touche aux entrées.

Mimi regarda son équipe travailler tout en y mettant la main à la patte. Même si elle s'avérait être un chef cuisinier des plus autoritaires, les amis de la jeune femme constataient qu'ils avaient réalisé des prouesses en matières de cuisine.

Satisfaite de leur travail, elle leur accorda une petite pause.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir de nourriture le restant de ma vie, se plaignit Gomamon.

- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, se moqua Palmon, mais tu seras le premier à te jeter sur les restes demain midi !

- Demain midi ? Moi je dirais plutôt ce soir ! plaisanta Gatomon ce qui déclencha un fou rire général chez les Digimons.

- Mimi, on peut aller voir Yamato et Sora pour les féliciter ?

- Vous avez quinze minutes, lança Mimi à l'attention de ses compagnons. Ne détruisez rien et ne vous digivolvez pas !

La douzaine de Digimon sortit en courant de la cuisine laissant Mimi seule. Cette dernière regarda chacun des plats pour vérifier que tout était parfait lorsque Ken et Iori entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Ken, tu as du nouveau ? demanda t-elle.

- Nous avons interrogés les musiciens. Et… Akira certifie t'avoir vue parler à Yutaka lorsqu'il est partit.

Mimi reposa le plat qu'elle tenait sur la table et regarda Ken médusée. Il la considérait donc comme un suspect.

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui ait découvert son corps ce matin… Et que c'est moi qui essaye de faire de cette journée une réussite malgré les circonstances ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Justement, ajouta timidement Iori, tu n'as pas l'air si bouleversée que ça alors que dans ces cas là, les personnes sont…

- Stop ! lança Mimi. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je devrais ressentir. Oui j'ai de la peine pour ce pauvre garçon, oui je suis bouleversée, autant que n'importe qui. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher car Sora compte sur moi, répondit-elle. Maintenant sortez de ma cuisine, tous les deux !

Ken et Iori se regardèrent mais Ken posa une dernière question.

- Tu as discuté avec la victime hier soir ?

Mimi essaya de se calmer et de lui répondre le plus posément possible.

- Juste pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Mais je n'étais pas la dernière, il y avait encore deux voitures sur le parking quand je suis partie. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'appelle Palmon pour qu'elle confirme mon alibi ? Ou que je fasse appelle à mon avocat ? Oh… Suis-je bête, c'est toi, dit-elle en désignant Iori.

La jeune femme ignora aussitôt les deux hommes et retourna à ses occupations. Ken et Iori quittèrent la cuisine pour laisser la jeune femme se calmer.

Sur le balcon de la chambre nuptiale, au-dessus de la salle de réception. Yamato était avachit sur l'un des transats et il regardait les invités revenir pour la soirée. Il était assez chamboulé par tous les évènements de la journée. Du bonheur de son mariage au meurtre de l'un de ses amis, en passant par les querelles de ses parents et son incapacité à faire un choix pour sa vie professionnelle, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Taichi arriva derrière Yamato et posa une canette de bière à côté de son meilleur ami avant de s'en prendre une.

- La chambre est pas mal.

- Décorée par Sora, répondit le musicien en prenant sa boisson.

Taichi se posa devant Yamato et resta silencieux quelques instants.

- La journée n'est pas terminé, tout s'arrangera.

- Et comment ? demanda Yamato. Ma femme m'en veut déjà au bout d'une heure de mariage parce que je lui ai caché mon envie de changer de métier… Tu imagines si elle découvrait que tous ses amis étaient en train d'enquêter sur le meurtre d'un de nos musiciens ?

Taichi réalisa que la situation avait en effet de quoi être dramatique, mais il tenta de consoler son ami.

- On a déjà vécu bien pire étant gamins. Et ne pense pas que Sora soit quelqu'un de faible… Elle est forte, plus que nous même.

- Elle a beaucoup changé ces dernières années, confia Yamato. Je crois qu'elle a toujours eu peur que notre couple ne soit pas assez solide pour résister aux obstacles de la vie.

Taichi qui n'en savait rien resta très surpris.

- Mais vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, pas vrai ?

- Est-ce que l'amour peut suffire ? Si jamais je décide de devenir astronaute comme je le souhaite, j'ai peur de la perdre…

Taichi posa sa main sur la jambe de Yamato pour le soutenir.

- Si elle t'aime aussi sûr que tu le penses, elle finira par accepter ton choix. Vous avez tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous avez des amis…

Yamato sourit à son meilleur ami.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné.

- Merci à toi de me supporter.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et savourèrent ce moment entre eux.

De son côté, la jeune mariée regardait les Digimons s'amuser dans le parc un peu plus loin. La jeune rousse se tenait sur une balancelle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était et elle fut interrompue lorsque Miyako vint à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolée pour ma petite scène au vin d'honneur… Ne penses pas que je souhaite que ton mari soit aussi absent que le mien…

Sora se rendit alors compte que plus que personne, Miyako savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- J'ai découvert qu'il envisageait de s'engager dans la nasa et de partir dans l'espace…

Miyako prit la main de son amie en signe de soutien.

- Ken est peut-être souvent dans son travail mais je sais qu'il m'aime plus que tout et nous avons de merveilleux moments ensemble.

- Mais ton mariage était si parfait…

Au même instant, Mimi qui cherchait après les Digimons pour les faire retourner en cuisine, vit ses deux amies en train de discuter. Elle resta à bonne distance lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait les interrompre.

- Ce n'est pas le plus beau jour de ta vie ? demanda Miyako.

- J'ai l'impression que tout se transforme en cauchemar, confia Sora. Ma mère qui tente de faire bonne impression, mon père qui ne réalise pas combien il est absent. Yamato qui me cache ses envies… Tout le monde qui agit si bizarrement ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais, pas comme ça que je 'imaginais.

Mimi se retint de pleurer en entendant que malgré ses efforts, Sora était déçue et ne vivait pas l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle rentra alors à l'intérieur, et se dirigea dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

Les invités commençaient à revenir pour assister à la soirée du mariage. Évidemment, les Digimons s'empressèrent donc de reprendre leur poste pour le service des invités. Les proches qui connaissaient l'existence des Digimons ne se formalisèrent pas tandis que ceux pour qui tout leur était inconnu, ils trouvèrent l'idée « originale » de déguiser des enfants.

Natsuko était en train de faire le tour des tables. Chacune était réservée à certaines personnes. Elle vérifia que son petit carton était bien éloignée de celle de son ex-mari et mit son prénom à côté de Satoe, la mère de Mimi.

De son côté, Takeru laissa sa mère à ses occupations et partit s'isoler dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il voulait être seul avec ses pensées et réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Daisuke qui sortait des coulisses tomba sur son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te morfondre ici tout seul ?

Daisuke s'assit sur la marche en dessous de Takeru. Il essayait de le faire rire et de chasser les idées noires de son ami.

- C'est le mariage de ton frère, amuse toi ! En plus ce soir tu vas pouvoir m'applaudir !

Takeru essaya de sourire mais son mal-être ne se dissimulait pas.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ? lui demanda t-il.

- Non… Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, j'en serais incapable. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

Daisuke baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de provoquer une conversation qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là, ajouta Takeru d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Mais j'ai pas envie moi… On s'amuse bien quand on est à deux c'est…

Takeru l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Il n'y a pas que s'amuser dans la vie. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir une cérémonie comme celle-ci pour moi.

Daisuke regarda Takeru surpris par sa demande.

- Tu veux te marier ?

- Ouais, je veux me marier, acheter une maison à crédit, voir Patamon grandir et pouvoir dire à mes parents que j'aime un homme.

- Je ne peux pas te donner ça, répondit simplement Daisuke.

Takeru se leva et voulut s'en aller, Daisuke fit pareil et le rattrapa par le bras.

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir. J'ai trop besoin de toi, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas m'utiliser comme bon te semble. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je suis sur que tu les partages mais… Tu n'assumeras jamais.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser au moins essayer ? demanda t-il tout penaud.

Takeru fit face à son « ami » et le regarda dans les yeux. L'un comme l'autre s'aimaient, mais leur histoire n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait commencé que parce que Takeru avait cédé aux caprices de Daisuke. Qui ne voulait qu'une histoire sans lendemain pour s'amuser. Mais le jeune journaliste voulait plus.

- Désolé.

Takeru embrassa tendrement son compagnon. Il ne se doutait pas alors que son propre père assistait à toute la scène. Si bien qu'Hiroaki arriva en furie sur les deux jeunes gens et attrapa Daisuke par le col. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur tandis que Takeru essayait de s'interposer.

Le bruit se fit entendre jusqu'à l'étage et Yamato et Taichi descendirent rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Yamato s'interposa et sépara son père des deux jeunes gens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda le directeur de Fuji TV.

Takeru était au bord des larmes et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Viens papa, allons prendre l'air, proposa Yamato.

Mais Hiroaki repoussa l'aide de son fils et le regarda également en colère :

- Tu étais au courant j'imagine ! Et t'as rien fait pour régler ce problème ?

- Ce problème c'est ton fils, s'énerva à son tour Yamato, ton fils qui a peur d'être heureux et de décevoir son père ! Comme je peux avoir peur de te décevoir en quittant la musique pour devenir astronaute parce que tu veux que je vive tes propres rêves !

Hiroaki, bien trop énervé, ne sut que répondre à son fils. Il s'en alla alors de la salle de réception laissant les jeunes gens.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Taichi à Daisuke.

Daisuke, bien trop choqué et inquiet de savoir que la nouvelle sur sa « sexualité » puisse se répandre jusqu'à sa famille s'en alla vers les coulisses à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Le plus beau jour d'une vie**

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction sur le mariage de Yamato et Sora, mais en étant tout de même original. Cette fanfiction est donc née après que j'ai regardé l'un des épisodes récents de Cold Case… Et voilà le résultat ! C'est un One-Shot très très long ! L'intégralité des douze élus est utilisé (ainsi que pas mal de membres de leurs familles)._

_Au niveau des couples, outre les deux mariés, il y a des allusions à plusieurs couples de la série._

_Très bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! D'ailleurs merci à ma seule review, celle de Shiming ! Je poste ce dernier chapitre un peu tristounet de ne pas avoir eu d'autres reviews !  
_

* * *

Comme le feu qui s'embrase, la nouvelle concernant la petite altercation fit le tour au point que la moitié de la salle était maintenant au courant, y compris l'inspecteur Ichijouji. Ken décida alors de retrouver Hiroaki et de l'interroger sur son emploi du temps de la veille au soir. Aucune piste n'était à négliger, même si elle menait nul part.

- Tu me soupçonne parce que je me suis emporté un peu trop facilement en découvrant que mon fils est gay ? Quel genre de flic tu es ?

- J'explore toutes les pistes, répondit simplement Ken.

- Tu veux que je te dise, oui je suis en colère par ce que j'ai découvert, bien que je m'en doutais depuis un certain temps, mais c'est mon fils et je l'aime quoi qu'il en soit.

- Alors que faisiez vous cette nuit ?

- J'étais avec Natsuko.

- Votre ex-femme ? demanda surpris l'inspecteur. Je pensais que vous ne vous entendiez plus ?

- Pendant le dîner hier, on s'est rapproché l'un de l'autre et… Je crois qu'on a voulu revivre ce que nous avions dans notre jeunesse. Mais cette époque est terminé et ça, on ne l'a réalisé que ce matin.

Hiroaki lâcha sa cigarette et retourna dans la salle laissant Ken avec ses propres questions.

Hikari vint retrouver Takeru qui était attablé sur le bar non loin des cuisines. Elle semblait satisfaite des différentes photos qu'elle avait pu prendre et avait apprit par l'intermédiaire de son frère ce qui s'était passé près des escaliers. Elle voulait alors voir si Takeru allait bien après tout ça.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Quand tu fais ça tu ressemble à Daisuke.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, non ?

Hikari fit signe au serveur de la servir à son tour.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Tu pensais que je te jugerais ?

- Je ne pensais rien du tout, répondit simplement le journaliste.

- Regarde moi, insista la jeune femme, ou est passé le Takeru courageux que je connais ?

- Va demander à Daisuke, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Avec une attitude pareille, Ken pensera bientôt que tu as tué Yutaka pour préserver ton secret !

Takeru regarda la jeune fille surpris par les paroles qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

- Comment tu sais qu'il était au courant ?

- De la même façon que je l'ai su… J'ai surpris une conversation entre Daisuke et lui, lorsqu'il est allé le voir pour intégrer le groupe. Yutaka lui a répondu…

- Je sais ce qu'il lui a dit, avoua Takeru, pourquoi tu penses qu'il a bu toute la nuit ? Pour oublier que parce qu'il n'est qu'un pédé, la chance de sa vie lui passait sous le nez.

Hikari se mit à secouer son ami d'enfance pour le faire réagir.

- Écoute-moi, je suis votre amie à tous les deux et je veux vous aider, mais vous avez maintenant chacun un très bon mobile pour avoir tué Yutaka sans aucun alibi. Ken est notre ami à tous mais il ne pourra pas nous protéger indéfiniment.

- Tu penses que j'aurais pu…

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre la photographe. Jamais l'un de nous ne ferait ça, c'est impossible !

- Tu vois le bien partout sans te douter que nous ne sommes que des hommes, conclut Takeru en finissant son verre et en se levant.

* * *

Mimi avait quitté la cuisine et pleuré autant qu'elle l'avait pu dans les toilettes. Après cela, elle avait simplement regagné la table des « digi-élus » et s'était mis à grignoter jusqu'à ce que Joe, Koushiro, Iori et Ken se joignent à elle. Hikari qui venait de quitter le bar s'assit à leurs côtés également. Et tous se sentaient très mal par rapport à la tournure des évènements.

- Je n'ai pas su préserver le mariage de ma meilleure amie et c'est un vrai fiasco.

- Mais regarde les invités, personne ne se doute de ce qui se trame en coulisse, rassura le médecin à ses côtés.

- Résultat des courses, analysa Iori, on a toujours un cadavre sur les bras.

- Et une très longue liste de suspects, ajouta Ken.

Chacun des présents à la table fit alors le tour des hypothèses.

- Mais parmi les suspects se trouvent nos amis, se morfondit Hikari. Takeru par exemple, aurait pu tuer Yutaka pour garder son secret, mais vous le voyez faire ça ?

- J'imagine aussi très mal Daisuke le tuer pour avoir sa place dans le groupe, pourtant c'est un excellent mobile, répondit Ken. Et de plus, il n'a pas d'alibi.

- Moi je penche pour la sœur de Daisuke, June, proposa Iori. Après tout, elle sortait avec Yutaka et Akira en même temps. Elle se débarrasse du premier pour vivre au grand jour avec le second.

- Et si Yamato avait parlé de son idée de devenir astronaute à Yutaka ? Pour garder cela secret et éviter que Sora ne l'apprenne au mariage, il aurait pu le tuer ?

- Dans ce cas là accusons aussi Sora, s'énerva Mimi. Par jalousie envers le groupe, elle commet un crime passionnel ?

Ken la regarda en lui demandant de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Personnellement, je pense à la mère de Sora. Elle ne voulait pas des musiciens, elle a toujours considéré les Teenage Wolves comme des délinquants.

- Les parents de Yamato ont également des bons mobiles pour ça, répondit Ken.

- Et Taichi ? proposa Joe. Pour rester le meilleur ami de Matt ?

- C'est de mon frère qu'il s'agit, s'emporte Hikari. Il ne ferait jamais ça !

- Alors il nous reste qui ? demanda Joe.

- Akira et Takaishi, répondit Ken. L'un pour June, l'autre pour la drogue.

- La drogue ? s'étonna Mimi qui venait de rater un épisode.

- J'ai découvert qu'ils avaient une seconde passion en commun, répondit Koushiro en faisant le bilan de son entrevue.

Les amis se regardèrent. Mimi se leva alors.

- Ça va être l'heure du repas, par pitié, trouvez l'assassin avant la fin de ce mariage !

* * *

Yamato était en train d'indiquer aux différents invités que le repas serait servit lorsque Yoshiko, la mère de Sora, l'attrapa entre deux couloirs. En vue de son expression sérieuse, elle avait des questions à lui poser.

- Haruhiko a surpris Ken en train d'arrêter tes musiciens dans le parc tout à l'heure. Rassure moi, vous ne me cachez rien avec Sora ?

Yamato ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, sans pour autant vérifier la porte des toilettes des filles derrière lui.

- Il faut que vous gardiez ça pour vous. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Sora l'apprenne mais, Yutaka a était retrouvé mort ce matin.

- Comment ?

La porte derrière Yamato s'ouvrit et le musicien découvrit que son épouse avait tout entendu. Elle regarda sa mère, puis Yamato, et ne sut quoi dire sur le moment.

- Yutaka est mort ? demanda t-elle choquée. Et tu comptais m'en parler « plus tard », c'est ça pour toi la base du mariage, des secrets ?

Sora releva sa robe de mariée et voulut partir le plus loin possible de Yamato. Elle traversa alors la salle de réception pour rejoindre le parking. Mais Yamato et sa mère la suivirent également et son époux l'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle.

Tout le monde était alors en train de s'installer pour le repas.

- N'essaye pas de m'arrêter, tu as tout gâché ! répondit égoïstement la rouquine.

- C'est un de mes amis qui est mort ! cria Yamato pour se justifier.

Leurs amis se rendirent compte que la mariée était maintenant au courant du grand secret de la journée et s'approchèrent des époux pour en parler.

Sora regarda alors Ken et comprit aussitôt pourquoi il disparaissait si souvent durant la journée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu enquêtais sur ce meurtre en cachette ?

Miyako regarda son époux encore plus choquée que ne l'était Sora.

- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, avoua Joe. Quand Mimi l'a découvert, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres.

Sora se retourna alors sur sa demoiselle d'honneur aux bords des larmes.

- Tu le savais depuis le début ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'énerva Sora.

- Je voulais que ce jour soit le plus beau jour de ta vie, répondit Mimi qui pleurait autant que sa meilleure amie. Je suis désolée.

- Mais nous devions découvrir la vérité, même si c'était ton mariage, ajouta Iori.

- Alors vous étiez tous dans le coup à essayer de savoir qui était le meurtrier ? Bientôt vous me sortirez que je suis dans la liste des suspects !

Personne ne répondit alors. Entre larmes et colères, Sora quitta la salle de réception et personne ne partit à sa poursuite pour l'arrêter…

* * *

Après la petite scène face à la centaine d'invités, tous avaient perdu leur appétit et l'ambiance était retombée. Mimi avait libéré les Digimons de leurs occupations pour qu'ils puissent manger et profiter un peu de la soirée. De ce fait, elle se retrouva seule en cuisine en train de nettoyer les plats à four. Seule avec ses pensées pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à remplir ses fonctions de demoiselle d'honneur.

Joe arriva également dans la cuisine, pour poser quelques plats sur la table. Surtout, il voulait voir comment se sentait sa petite-amie. Il savait qu'il devait être présent pour elle afin de lui remonter le moral. Sans bruit et sans rien dire, il l'aida à la vaisselle et frotta les plats qu'elle venait de nettoyer. Une façon de lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as voulu préserver le mariage de ta meilleure amie.

- Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, se reprocha t-elle.

Joe lui fit lâcher son éponge et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es une femme fantastique, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ce qui se passerait.

- C'était mon rôle de prévoir toutes les éventualités et de faire en sorte que tout soit parfait.

- Rien ne sera parfait.

- Si, notre mariage le sera.

Joe lui sourit et l'embrassa. A cet instant précis, il voulait surtout qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Miyako était en train de bercer son bébé afin qu'il puisse se reposer après toute cette agitation. Alors que le bébé s'endormait, Ken arriva dans la pièce afin d'avoir une discussion avec son épouse. Miyako lui en voulait énormément et cela se ressentait. Elle attendit qu'il s'asseye avant de commencer :

- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça toute la journée ? Tout le monde savait, sauf moi !

- Je te connais Miyako, si je te l'avais dit, tu te serais inquiétée et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire.

- Parce que j'arrive à vivre avec le fait que tu sois policier et que ce soit dangereux, mais je ne peux pas le concevoir quand ton métier empiète sur notre vie privée.

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'un des musiciens soit assassiné le jour du mariage de nos amis !

- Tu aurais du laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper.

- Mimi ne voulait pas risquer que Sora découvre tout, enchaîna Ken.

- Résultat ? Elle le sait et c'est pire que mieux !

Miyako était énervée à juste raison, mais Ken savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle n'était pas rancunière et elle ne ferait pas la tête très longtemps.

- Je dois retourner là-bas…

Ken embrassa sa femme sur le front et la laissa seule pour faire dormir leur enfant.

* * *

Hiroaki qui s'était calmé était revenu dans la salle de réception. Après avoir discuté avec les parents des amis de son fils, il vit Natsuko sortir vers le parc. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de rejoindre son ex-femme afin de discuter.

Celle-ci venait de s'asseoir près de la fontaine lorsque le directeur de Fuji Tv la rejoint.

- C'est une belle nuit étoilée…

- Mais ça n'empêche pas de faire de cette soirée une catastrophe. Pauvre Sora.

Hiroaki s'assit à côté de la journaliste.

- Et nous n'avons rien fait pour arranger tout cela avec nos disputes…

- La nuit dernière était une erreur, ajouta subitement Natsuko. Je pense que de voir Matt et Sora se marier nous a fait remonter le temps mais, nous ne pouvons rien changer…

Hiroaki acquiesça et était d'accord avec elle.

- Mais je t'ai réellement aimé.

- Nos deux fils en sont la preuve, constata Natsuko.

En évoquant leur deux fils, Hiroaki repensa alors à l'incident de tout à l'heure entre lui et Takeru. Il se décida alors à en parler avec son ex femme.

- Tu savais pour Takeru ?

- Je suis journaliste, c'est mon métier de savoir, répondit-elle.

- J'ai était con tout à l'heure.

- Je comprends ta réaction. Tu es un homme, tu es son père. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui en pensant à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Comme je m'inquiètes pour Yamato.

Hiroaki voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- On a deux fils fantastiques. On peut être fiers.

Les deux ex amants furent interrompus par Yoshiko.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Sora ?

Natsuko et Hiroaki l'informèrent que non.

- Quelle mère je fais… A trop vouloir d'un mariage chic et glamour, j'en ai oublié ses propres souhaits et je ne sais pas ou elle est…

- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir la mort de Yutaka.

La mère de Sora savait que Natsuko avait raison.

- Si nous allions boire un verre ? proposa Hiroaki. Retrouvons ton mari et fêtons notre appartenance à la même famille.

Les deux femmes approuvèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Daisuke venait de terminer un morceau avec les deux autres musiciens que Ken avait finalement relâchés. Akira proposa aux autres de faire une petite pause. Ils lancèrent alors un CD pour faire continuer la musique pour les invités qui souhaitaient danser.

Daisuke descendit de la scène et prit une petite bouteille d'eau pour s'hydrater. Il cherchait après son ami et il le vit près du coin détente, en compagnie de Patamon et V-Mon.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda t-il à ses amis.

- Plus que fantastique ! avoua V-Mon. Tu as ça dans le sang !

Daisuke rougit en se frottant la tête puis vit que Takeru restait silencieux.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? demanda Daisuke aux Digimons.

Patamon et V-mon ne se firent pas prier et rejoignirent les filles sur la piste de danse. Daisuke tendit alors sa main vers Takeru qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Alors tu viens ou pas ?

- Ou ça ? demanda Takeru.

- Danser avec moi, idiot !

Takeru prit la main de Daisuke, se leva et le regarda très étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il.

- J'ai envie de danser avec le mec que je kiffe et qui me plait… Et tant pis si on doit dire des trucs sur moi, je fais ce que je veux non ?

- Attendez, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Daisuke ? plaisanta Takeru.

Daisuke le poussa gentiment :

- C'est pas drôle ! Je suis sérieux.

- Je sais, et… Ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais va mettre de vraies chaussures s'il te plaît !

Daisuke regarda ses baskets et se rendit compte que ses mocassins étaient restés dans les vestiaires.

- J'ai oublié de changer de chaussure… Ne bouge pas surtout, je tiens à avoir ma première danse avec toi !

- Je t'attends, répondit tout sourire Takeru qui regardait Daisuke s'éloigner vers les vestiaires.

* * *

Daisuke n'ouvrit pas la porte qu'il entendit des éclats de voix sortir des vestiaires. Il reconnu très rapidement la voix de sa sœur – paniquée – qui était avec Akira.

- Pourquoi tu me fais encore chier alors que je m'en suis occupé ? demanda Akira à la jeune femme.

- Quand je t'ai demandé de t'en débarrasser, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Tu es fou !

- Alors à quoi tu pensais ? s'énerva Akira qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, répondit June qui tentait de partir.

Mais Akira l'empêcha de sortir. Daisuke entra alors dans les vestiaires pour venir en aide à sa sœur aînée.

- Laisse la tranquille !

Surpris, Akira lâcha prise sur June qui s'enfuit en courant et se réfugia derrière Daisuke.

- Il a tué Yutaka, révéla June à son petit-frère.

- Sauve-toi, lui dit-il. Préviens Ken.

Akira donna un coup de poing à Daisuke qui s'effondra sur le sol tandis que June s'en allait en courant vers la salle de réception. Découvert, Akira n'avait plus d'autres choix que de prendre la fuite.

* * *

June était en train de courir à travers les couloirs de la salle, persuadée qu'Akira la poursuivrait. Elle arriva finalement dans la cuisine en toute hâte et renversa plusieurs plats en courant. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, en apercevant Joe et Mimi.

- C'est Akira ! Il… A… Attaqué… mon frère ! Dans les vestiaires !

- Calme toi June, demanda Joe. De quoi tu parles ?

- De Yutaka ! s'énerva June paniquée.

Mimi et Joe se regardèrent et d'un commun accord tacite, ils s'en allèrent en direction des vestiaires. Ils y entrèrent en toute hâte et découvrirent que Daisuke était en train de se relever, complètement sonné.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Mimi au jeune homme.

- Je crois… Et ma sœur ?

- Elle est en sécurité, répondit Joe. Il faut prévenir tout le monde !

Il aida Daisuke à se relever, puis suivit Mimi pour retourner dans la salle de réception donner l'alerte.

* * *

Tandis que dans la salle de réception, la panique se levait tandis que l'information sur l'identité du coupable circulait comme une fusée à travers les invités, Sora était toujours seule dans le parc près de la fontaine. Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant d'avoir enfin une discussion avec Yamato. C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette courir dans sa direction, elle même poursuivit par d'autres silhouettes. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il lui arrive, elle se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge, Akira la tenant fermement par l'arrière.

Face à elle se tenait Ken, une arme pointé sur lui, puis plusieurs de ses amis – Mimi, Joe, Iori, Takeru – et d'autres invités.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda t-elle ?

- Si vous approchez je la tue ! menaça Akira. J'ai déjà tué Yutaka alors je suis pas à ça prêt !

- Ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, demanda Ken, je suis sur que tu regrettes de l'avoir tué !

- Il le méritait ! hurla Akira qui tenait son couteau toujours contre Sora qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il a voulu me piquer ma copine, ma place, mes chansons, tout ! Cet enfoiré n'était pas mon ami !

- Mais Sora n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, laisse là partir, supplia à son tour Mimi.

Takeru regarda Joe et lui chuchota :

- Va chercher les Digimons, on a besoin d'eux !

Joe acquiesça et fit demi-tour pour allez chercher de l'aide auprès de leurs compagnons.

Mais alors qu'il était en train de faire marche arrière, quelqu'un arriva derrière Akira et lui paralysa le bras. Le tueur lâcha donc son arme et Sora put se défaire de son emprise. Ken profita de ce moment là pour immobiliser Akira et lui passer les menottes avant de constater que le sauveur prodigue était Yamato, venu au secours de son épouse.

Tout le monde fut soulagé de savoir que le coupable était arrêté, et Sora se réfugia dans les bras de son époux alors que tout le monde regardait Ken emmener Akira vers sa voiture pour l'emmener au poste.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut presque une réussite. Tout le monde se jeta sur les desserts de Mimi et des Digimons. Et tandis que tous profitaient de la soirée, les deux jeunes mariées s'isolèrent dans leur suite nuptiale. Yamato emmena Sora sur le balcon.

- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, confia Yamato à son épouse.

- Mais tout va bien maintenant. Et je suis désolée. Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est très généreux de ta part de vouloir me préserver, mais je suis une grande fille et l'on doit tout se dire, même les choses qui ne sont pas plaisante à entendre.

Yamato embrassa son épouse.

- Mais cette journée n'aura pas était la plus belle journée de ta vie.

- Mais c'est le premier jour du reste de ma vie, confia la jeune femme. Le mariage ce n'est pas qu'un jour, c'est pleins d'autres qui vont suivre… Et je te soutiendrais, quoi qu'il nous arrive.

Yamato embrassa son épouse pour lui démontrer son amour.

Cette journée ne fut pas la plus belle journée de leur vie, mais elle resta gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire.


End file.
